


Retaliation

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response fic to this lovely little number [http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/72570558247/].</p>
<p> What will the lads come up with in response to the gents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retaliation

“Alright lads, thank you for meeting on such short notice. I wanted to do this without Geoff noticing, or the other two.” Michael spoke, his voice lowered down past a whisper. Ray and Gavin leaned in closer, their hushed conversation in the bathroom echoing slightly off the walls.

 

“Have you thought of something to do then?” Ray asked. Gavin looked at Michael expectantly as the small warrior nodded.

 

“It will take some time to get read but it will be so fucking worth it, they won’t know what hit them.” Michael chuckled and told them his plan and where they could get the supplies he thought they would need for cheap. Gavin laughed loudly which was hushed quickly by Ray clamping a hand over his mouth.

 

The trio broke up the meeting and acted like nothing happened for the rest of the day, only exchanging mischievous glances when they thought the older hunters weren’t looking.

 

A week was all it took for the Lads to get their supplies. Seven whole days until they put their retaliation against the Gents into action.

 

As Ryan was at his actual desk in the studio, Jack and Geoff having left the room to go to a short meeting with Joel, Burnie and Matt was when they jumped into action. Michael pulled on his Mogar hat and grabbed the wooden minecraft sword and stood guard outside the Achievement Hunter office door in a supposed threatening stance. It did not help hearing muffled screams and laughter coming out of the room behind as the duo rushed to get their work done.

 

A loud clunk on the door, followed by a moan of pain notified Michael of the task being finished. The door creaked open the Ray walked out followed by Gavin who was rubbing his head. Michael looked between the two as if asking what happened.

 

“Don’t look at me. He did it to himself.” Ray answered. The three made their way to the lunchroom to eat in peace.

 

As they finished up, three men stormed up to them. One look at their faces and the lads burst out laughing.

 

“You dickheads think this is funny?” Geoff growled. “Who do you think is going to clean this mess up, huh?”

 

Behind him, Jack and Ryan were laughing, leaning against each other.

 

“You gotta admit, it’s fucking clever.” Michael retorted and stood up to head back to the office to see the handy work. Inside, the room was littered with an assortment of items. The most prominent were the rose petals everywhere as they were a bright red and caught the eye; not to mention they were scattered on top. Underneath it all was a mixture of bears and creepers stuffed animals.

 

Michael snorted at the image it presented to him.

 

“How can you honestly think this was us?” he tried to say with a straight face, but failed horribly. A smack upside the head was all he got in reply and he laughed once more.

 

“Don’t worry, Gavin said he’d clean it up.”

  
A loud shout in protest was drowned out in the laughter of all the men in the office.


End file.
